Friends, Traitors, and a New League
by Zeffairan
Summary: After a betrayal from most of his closest friends and rivals, Ash leaves for Mt Silver with his oldest friend Brock, seven years later, there is a tornament to celebrate a new pokemon league inside of Mt Silver, a new Elite Four has been formed and a new Champion, but old faces bring up old memories, some bad, some romantic so a certain blonde champion. Dawn is like a sister to Ash
1. The Return

Friends, Traitors, and a New League

Chapter 1 – The Return

After a hard time in the Unova League, Ash Ketchum, a raven haired teenager (18) and his closest friend and partner Pikachu set foot in Vermillon City after getting off the ferry from Unova. "It's good to be back in Kanto, right buddy?" Ash asked the yellow mouse Pokémon who as always way on Ash's shoulder.

"Pi, Pikachu," was the answer Ash received from Pikachu who was smiling, clearly happy to be home. As Ash and Pikachu made their way into the City it started to get dark so they decided to rent a room in the Pokémon Centre for the night.

The next morning Ash and Pikachu woke up and went to collect the Pokémon Ash had dropped off to be healed overnight, but Nurse Joy also gave Ash something else.

"Ash, a parcel arrived by Peliper mail for you half an hour ago." Nurse Joy said as she gave Ash his Pokémon and the parcel.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said as he walked away.

"We hope to see you again." She said whilst waving.

Outside of the Pokémon Centre Ash opened the parcel to find that it contained a PokeNav and a note, the note said "Ash, as soon as you read this, call this number 07451 681234 (A/N this is not my number) it is urgent, if I call you Serena when I pick up, then be quiet when I speak until I say otherwise. Brock"

"So buddy, why do you think Brock sent us this?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu said with a shrug clearly showing that he was as confused as Ash was.

Pallet Town

"Where is he?" A boy in his early teens (13) whined.

"Max stop whining, he'll be here soon." Max's older sister May (16) said.

"Yeah, then we can tell him to grow up and do something with his life," Misty (18) said, "He needs to give up on his dream, that's the 5th league that he has lost."

Brock looked around the room, all of those who have travelled with Ash at some point were there, rivals too, the only people that were missing from the crowd in the Ketchum living room were Gary Oak, Professor Oak, Tracey Sketchit and Paul Shinji, Ash's friends from Unova were there as well, Iris Draig (A/N Draig is Dragon in Welsh) and Cilan Dent, Trip Jarouda (A/N his surname is Serperior in Japanese), this may look like a friendly welcome home party to passer byes, but they were all here to tell Ash to give up on his dream.

"Bring, Bring." Brocks PokeNav was going off he looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Ash "Hey Serena, what's up?" Brock answered using the name that he told Ash that meant be quiet till I say.

"Who's Serena?" Misty asked Brock, everyone had suddenly become interested in Brocks conversation.

"My girlfriend," Brock replied and everyone was shocked that Brock was actually able to get a girlfriend, Brock almost felt bad for lying to them, almost, "I'm going up stairs for some privacy whilst I make this call." After saying that he went up to Ash's room. Once he had closed the door, the real conversation between Ash and Brock began, "Right, Ash, first, welcome home, secondly I have bad news."

"Bad news?" Ash asked, "What do you mean bad news, Pikachu was concerned about Ash at this point.

"All of our friends are here at your house apart from Gary Prof Oak, Tracey and Paul, I think your friends and rival from Unova are here as well."

"What's so bad about that?" Ash asked, not expecting Brocks answer.

"Ash this is not going to be easy for you to take," Brock begun, Ash felt his blood chill at that point, "But they all want you to … to give up on your dream." These words were like daggers piercing the skin to Ash, they hurt him so much, Pikachu was starting to let off electricity "Let me at them, I'll thunderbolt them all so hard that even Team Rocket would be impressed." Ash was too shell shocked to realise that he could understand Pikachu, Ash was getting angrier and angrier, releasing two unknown energies from inside of him, two powerful Pokémon noticed this sudden energy surge, one noticed the Psychic energy, the other noticed the aura energy, both Pokémon realised where the energy had come from and they both started to make their way to Ash.

It was at this point that Ash snapped out of his trance like state, and he asked Brock to do something for him, "Brock, pack up my clothes in a bag and anything else important from my room, then drop it off outside Professor Oak's Lab, I will take it and all my Pokémon and go."

"Ash two things, one I am not letting you go on your own," Ash smiled at Brocks words saying that he was not alone, "Two, where are we going and what are we going to do?"

"We are going to train, we are going to train in Mt Silver and we will make a new Pokémon League inside of Mt Silver, and we will be unstoppable," Ash told Brock, "Go home, grab what you need and meet me at the base of Mt Silver." After saying that to Brock he hanged up. On Ash's shoulder Pikachu was going livid, sparks were going everywhere, but it did not phase Ash one bit.

"I'm gonna tear them all apart, limb from limb, then I'm gonna thunderbolt each limb, then I'm gonna feed the remains to a group of pissed off Gyarados." Ash didn't care about the fact that he could understand Pikachu, or the fact that he was having some extreme fantasy's about what he was going to do to their 'friends'.

Ash didn't realise that there was a sudden flash of light and that Mewtwo and Lucario appeared in front of Ash. "Ash, what happened," Mewtwo asked telepathically, "I felt a strong surge of Psychic energy come from you."

"I also felt a strong surge of Aura energy coming from you Ash," the Lucario said, "Don't you recognise me? It's the Riolu you saved from Hunter J." If Ash heared the Genetic and the Aura Pokemon then he didn't show it, this lead to Mewtwo and Lucario using their respective powers to find out what was wrong with Ash. They felt his rage, they felt his betrayal, they felt his sadness, but most of all, they felt his desire and determination to prove them all wrong.

"Ash," Mewtwo spoke once again, "You need to let us join you." Finally Ash looked up at the two Pokemon, Pikachu was still having his rage quit on Ash's shoulder.

"These events have corrupted your mind with the new powers," Lucario continued from Mewtwo, "We can help you control them and help you get stronger in the process."

"Are you sure that you want to come with me," Ash asked, finally starting to calm down, "Mt Sliver is not the safest place."

"We will follow you anywhere." The two Pokemon replied.

"Then we need to go to Pallet to get the rest of my Pokemon."

From this moment in time, Ash along with Mewtwo and Lucario in his team, travelled to Pallet town, grabbed the bag Brock had left for Ash, explained the situation to Prof Oak, Gary and Tracey, as Gary and Tracey got all of Ash's Pokemon for him Prof Oak gave Ash a new device, "This is a PokeBand, it goes around your arm and only you can use it, it acts as a watch, Pokemon storage device, a Pokedex, a phone, it allows you to carry as many Pokemon as you want and …. You can listen to music on it."

Once Ash was given all of his Pokemon, he said good bye to the 3 researchers, left Pallet Town behind and waited for Brock at the base of Mt Silver.

The new adventure

Had just begun.


	2. It's Finally Ready

Chapter 2 – It's Finally Ready

7 Years Later

In the depths of Mt Silver there was a cavern, it was so large you could fit the Indigo Plateau Stadium in it 3 times, this cavern was home to the Mt Silver Stadium, along with the stadium there was a breeding centre/day care where your Pokémon were looked after, you could also adopt abandoned Pokémon as well, there were numerous restaurants , shops, hotels, a Poké park, everything was there, 7 long years this had been planned for and finally, it was ready, along with the new Elite Four and Champion, first there were the double team that counted as one member, Jessie and James (Poison and Grass type trainers respectively), after quitting Team Rocket Ash found them and Meowth in a bad way on the streets and beaten up bad, feeling pity for the three of them, he helped them and offered them a chance to prove themselves, they were now the strongest double battlers in the world, Meowth also became the Manager of the Elite Four and Champion and ran the day to day business of everything but one or two thing in Mt Silver. As a thanks to Ash and Brock, Team Trainer, as they now call themselves, no longer call Ash and Brock the 'Twerps', the same cannot be said for the traitors.

The next member of the Elite Four was Paul Shinji (Heavy specialist), upon learning about what Ash's 'friends' had done, he had gone looking for Ash to help him, after a year or so, Paul received a letter inviting him to Mt Silver to battle the world's strongest Pokémon Master, after losing to a team that consisted of Pikachu, Infernape, Staraptor, Floatzel, Torterra and Gliscor, after losing badly to the first two Pokémon, Paul realises who the Mysterious trainer is, after the battle(one which Paul lost 6:2) Ash invites Paul to join him in his new Elite Four, Paul has been there ever since.

The third Elite Four member is Steffan (Water type specialist), this boy hails from New Bark Town in Johto where he received his first Pokémon Totodile, the water type starter. After losing in the final of the Johto League, he left to train in Mt Silver, only he found more than he bargained for.

The fourth and final member of the Elite Four is a man called Rocky (A.K.A. Brock he is a Rock type specialist), this man helps everyone to do their best and is in charge of the Pokémon Day Care and all the restaurants. He also was the reason that the mountains wild Pokémon are friendly to the group and were able to help the group in building and maintaining the place.

The strongest person is the Champion, Red Satoshi (A.K.A. Ash, he is an all-round user) after the betrayal, Ash, Brock and Pikachu trained really hard along with all of their new friends and Pokémon, this has successfully lead to Ash becoming the strongest trainer in the world.

At this moment, the six Pokémon Trainers were sitting on a park bench in a small alcove that they made as a small retreat from the normal day, their Pokémon were running around in the Poké Park below, except for any legendries they had (they were either called upon or were always with them), Lucario, Meowth and Pikachu who were with the six of them.

"In a day's time this place is going to be really busy." Steffan said.

"It sure is," Paul replied, "Even with the Mountain Pokémon helping us out, it still took longer than expected to finish it."

"Don't forget the amount of money your family invested into this place James," Jessie said, the two of them were sitting so close to each other that Jessie may as well be sitting in James' lap. They all knew that James and Jessie were in a relationship, they had started it just after joining Ash, they were all waiting for James to propose after he had told them that he was going to wait for the right moment.

"That is true, but Scott and Mr Goodshow also invested in it as well," James said, "But we would not be here without Ash either."

"Yeah Ash, it's thanks to you that all of this is happening." Meowth spoke up.

"Thanks guys," Ash said, "But if Brock hadn't told me before I got to Pallet Town it would probably be a different story."

"All ways so modest Ash," Brock said with a smile, "I did it because you deserve all of this (Brock gestured to the scene before them) no matter what."

"Thanks, all of you, you guys are the best," Ash said with tears in his eyes, "Just remember that I'm Red and Brock is Rocky from tomorrow onwards."

"We understand." Steffan said.

"And if we bump into any of them, well make them pay." Paul said. At these words, the six trainers turned in for the night after they returned all their Pokémon to their PokéBalls, little did they know, that they were not going to be the only mysterious people in the tournament.


	3. The Morning of the Opening Ceremony

Chapter 3 – The Morning of the Opening Ceremony

"Ash get up!" Pikachu shouted as he used a strong thunderbolt attack on Ash to wake him the sleeping Pokémon Trainer up. Due to this happening almost every morning since Ash had received Pikachu from Professor Oak 15 years ago, the thunderbolt attack was more like an electric shock to Ash, just enough to wake him up.

"Ok, Ok," the drowse Pokémon Trainer said, "I'm up." Ash got up and started to get ready, as he changing he looked at himself, seven years of hard training had made Ash look like an athlete, he guessed that was what happened when you spared with a Lucario and an Infernape every day.

Ash got dressed into his Aura Guardian outfit (what he wore at the start of 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew') that he received from Lady Ilene five years ago after he was made an Aura Guardian, he also wore a hood that covered most of his face like an assassin so he could hide his Identity.

Upon leaving his room with Pikachu on his shoulder and Lucario at his side, he saw James and Jessie walk pass, they wore similar outfits to what they wore when they worked for Team Rocket, the difference was that there was a red 'T' for Trainer instead of the red 'R' for Rocket. Ash stopped outside of Brocks room and waited as he had done every day for the last six and a half years since they built their home.

"Are you sure that you are ready to face the traitors in battle Master?" Lucario asked.

"Two things Lucario," Ash said, "One, yes I am, two, stop calling me Master."

"As you wish," Lucario said, before grinning and saying, "Master." At these words Ash fell over anime style and Lucario and Pikachu (who had jumped off Ash's shoulder expecting him to fall over) laughed at him. It was at this point that Brock, who was wearing clothes that were similar to what Ash had met him in and a refashioned Rocky Helmet that covered his whole head but left his eyes uncovered, there was a detachable part that allowed him to eat without taking the whole thing off, you can hear his voice clearly, but in makes his voice sound deeper. This was to show that he was a Rock type specialist and to keep his Identity a secret.

"Something will never change, Red." Brock said.

"They certainly won't Rocky." Brock had overheard everything because he like everyone else in this new Elite Four could understand Poké Speech. "Ready to go?" Ash asked, "Scott did say that he wanted all of the Champions and Elite Four members to have breakfast at a convention sort of thing so he could let them get to know us."

"Well, I'm ready when you are." Brock replied. Ash and Brock made their way to the lounge area that was made so the six trainers could hang out when they were not busy. Everyone else was there waiting for them. They all made their way from their home that overlooked the whole complex down to the Stadiums convention centre, it was there that the 'meet and greet' was to be held.

As they all walked in, they saw that everyone else was already there, Ash was able to identify everyone. Scott and Mr Goodshow were the only people that noticed the arrival of the new Mt Silver Elite Four, they made their way over to them.

"Ash and Brock," Scott said, "It's good to see your doing well."

"For me to say that I'm surprised that the two of you were able to do this would be a lie." Mr Goodshow added.

"It's great to see you again as well," Ash said, "This is the other members of the Elite Four, Jessie and James count as one, they are Poison and Grass type specialists respectively, they are a double battle team. Next is Paul, he specialises in Heavy Pokémon. Lastly we have Steffan who you should know Mr Goodshow, he is a water type specialist. Just remember, I am Red and Brock is Rocky, no one is allowed to know of our true identity unless we tell them."

"Of course Red." Scott said.

"We will not say a thing," Mr Goodshow said, "Now go and have something to eat before we explain everything." With that, the group disbanded and went to eat.

In one corner of the room, where there were desert type foods, the Kanto and Johto Elite Four were standing and eating, or in Bruno's case, consuming, this guy had cleared half of the all you can eat buffet, the other Elite Four members just sweat dropped Anime style at Bruno's eating habits.

"Bruno," Lance said, "Slow down or you will get indigestion."

"No I won't," Bruno said with a smile, then he saw that the chefs had brought out more pancakes and waffles, 'Score' Bruno thought to himself, but as he reached out, Jessie and James grabbed both trays and all the sauces and went to eat them over on an empty table. "Hey are you going to share those!" Bruno shouted.

"Not at all." Jessie said with her mouth full.

"From what we heard, you've eaten enough as it is." James added.

"Yeah leave some for everyone else." Meowth continued, next thing you know, Wobbaffet's PokéBall opens and all we hear is a muffled "Wobbaffet because Wobbaffet has his mouth full. (A/N Do any of you understand how that happens, he jumps out of his PokéBall and suddenly has something in his mouth?)

"Wait a minute," Koga said, "It's Team Rocket." At that moment, all of the Elite Four members from Kanto and Johto started pulling out PokéBall's ready to fight.

"Wait, wait," Jessie started "We're are not Team Rocket."

"Yeah, just look at our shirts and we can prove it." James finished. At this point the Elite Four members looked at their shirts, realising that it was a red 'T' instead of the old red 'R', they placed the PokéBall's back on their belts. None of the hands left the belts though.

"Alright explain." Lance said, as Jessie and James explained what had happened, with Meowth and Wobbaffet adding extra details along the way (Meowth translating), the hands of the Elite Four left their PokéBalls and returned to their sides. Once the story had finished, the Elite Four members were marvelling at how, two people and a Pokémon that they had got so used to fighting were currently a part of the new Elite Four. "So what types are the two of you then?" Lance asked.

"I'm a Poison type." "And I'm a Grass type." Jessie and James said respectively.

"What positions are you two then." Bruno asked, not interested in the food due to the story.

"We're both first." James said.

"How are you both first?" Agatha asked.

"We are the first Elite Double battle team," Jessie replied, "If you want to know more, grab a spare table, chairs and some food, then we will tell you more."

At the same time, Paul was being asked (to him it was an interrogation) about himself and the Mt Silver Elite Four by the Unova Elite Four.

"So what is your speciality then?" Marshall asked.

"Heavy." Paul said.

"What position are you?" Grimsley questioned.

"Second."

"Where are you from?" Catlin asked sleepily.

"Sinnoh."

"Do you ever say anything more than one word?" Shantel asked.

"Yes."

"Then can you say a sentence with more than one word please." Alder said.

"Good bye." And with that, Paul walked off leaving the Unova Elite Four puzzled by the one sided conversation.

Steffan on the other hand was happily talking to the Hoenn Elite Four, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, Drake and Steven were all there talking to him, asking him about how the new Elite Four came to be.

"Well it is all thanks to Champion Red and Elite Leader Rocky." Steffan said.

"How come?" Sidney asked.

"They both decided to leave their old lives behind and came here to train, as they became stronger Red invited Paul over for a battle, he lost pretty bad, and this was just after he had won the Lilly of the Valley Conference after entering it a second time," Steffan said, "Jessie, James and Meowth defected from Team Rocket and Red and Rocky helped them, I happened to lose in the Finals on the Johto League, after coming here to train, I found this place when it was half done, but I battled Red as well, I lost even worse than Paul did, but I was asked to stay and this is the outcome."

"So what type do you specialise in?" Drake asked.

"Water types."

"Do you do anything in your spare time?" Glacia asked.

"I'm a competitive swimmer," Steffan replied, "I swim against my Pokémon to train and I enter some race meetings when I feel like it."

"So you are one with your Pokémon then?" Steven asked in a serious tone, he was the only one that noticed the small stone that was on a band around his left wrist.

"I guess you could say that." Steffan said as his right had covered the band, this confirmed Stevens suspicions, Steffan knew about Mega Evolution.

"Well I got to go, bye." Steffan said as he walked off, as he did, he cast a quick glance at Phoebe, who in return, went a little red in the cheeks. Steven was the only one who noticed this again.

"If you like him, then you are going to have to show him how much you like him." Steven whispered to Phoebe.

"I do not." She whispered back without taking her eyes off of Steffan.

In the centre of the room by the food, Rocky was reaching for a breakfast bar as the Sinnoh Elite Four descended upon him, he turned around to see Aaron, Bertha, Flint and Lucian standing there.

"So what's your name Rocky Helmet guy?" Flint asked.

"You just said it Flint." Brock said.

"What guy?" Aaron said.

"No Rocky." Brock replied.

"So I guess that you are a Rock type user." Bertha said.

"Yep."

"Why do you wear a helmet?" Lucian asked.

"That's personal, the same will go for Red."

"The Champion of Mt Silver?" Flint asked.

"Yes, now I will answer your questions, unless they are personal to any of us." Brock said, and with that Brock's Breakfast bar was forgotten.

Lastly, sitting in the corner of the room, Ash was sitting alone with his Lucario meditating and Pikachu hiding in Ash's hood so he was not see. But someone still came over to him and that was…

"Hi, may I sit here?" Ash looked up to see that the Sinnoh Champion was standing in front of him with two plates of food, she was looking down at Ash with that one silver eye that her long golden blonde hair did not cover, she was, as always, dressed in her usual black outfit.

"Go ahead." Ash said, glad of the fact that his hood hid his face, he did not need Cynthia to know who he was and that he was going red, years ago on top of Spear Pillar, Ash had finally figured out his feelings for Cynthia, but he was fifteen years old, he did not know what to do, so he kept them hidden.

"Here have this." Cynthia said as she handed him one of the plates of food.

"Why?"

"A peace offering." She replied. Ash laughed at this.

"Thanks, you truly are as friendly as he said." Ash said.

"Who said?" Cynthia asked, intrigued by his statement.

"Ash Ketchum." Ash replied.

Cynthia dropped the fork she was holding, 'This man had met Ash,' she thought, 'perhaps he could help me find him.

 _ **FLASHBACK 7 years ago**_

Cynthia was in Pallet town, after watching Ash in the Unova League she decided that it was time to confess her feelings to him, how she held herself back from telling him when they were in Undella Town she did not know. As she got to Ash's house all she heard was.

"Why on Earth are you all going to tell him that?" The shouting had come from Ash's house, it sounded like it was coming from a middle aged woman, the next thing she knew, the front door was opened and out came a load of people, and she recognised some of them from when she had seen Ash on his journeys. They were all friends or rivals to Ash. A Mr Mime came out after then and started hitting them with a broom stick. The next thing she knew, Ash's mother came out of the house, and she looked angry.

"Leave Pallet Town, all of you!" Delia Ketchum screamed, "And don't ever come back." At these words, Mr Mime used Psychic on the group of youngsters and they went flying off screaming.

"Now we know what Team Rocket feels like!"

Delia Ketchum then set her gaze on Cynthia, if looks could kill, Cynthia would have been completely destroyed. "Are you one of Ash's so called friends who wants him to give up on everything he has worked for?"

"No, Ash is a very special person to me, I needed to tell him something important." Cynthia said.

"Well there is no point looking for him here." Delia said with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Cynthia said with hurt in her voice, hoping that Delia didn't say what she thought she was going to say.

"He called me," Delia said whilst crying, "He told me that he was leaving Pallet town for good, he said that his 'friends' wanted him to give up on his dream, so he is leaving everyone just so he can get better and prove that he can be the best."

Cynthia felt like she had just hit the ground after falling from a great height. Whilst Delia didn't say what Cynthia had thought that she was going to say, what was said was worse by far. The two women went back into the house and cried together with their Pokémon looking after them.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

"Cynthia?" Ash asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied. "When did you see Ash?"

"Seven years ago." Ash lied, "He was running from those that did betrayed him."

"You haven't seen him since?"

"No, but I will give you something from Ash for you and one other person, if you tell me what he was to you." Ash proposed.

"He was the person that understood me," Cynthia began, "He was the person that showed me love, and he was the person that I can truly say that I love, I will never stop searching for him, even if I am old and frail."

"Meet me under the big tree in the Poké Park after the Opening Ceremony and I shall give you and Delia Ketchum what he left the two of you."

"Thank you." Was all Cynthia could say.

At that point Scott and Mr Goodshow called everyone over so they could go through the rules.

"There are 4096 trainers competing in total2 Mr Goodshow began.

"So we will start off with two rounds of Double Battles." Scott finished.

"We have paired all of you up together which works because the Champion of Johto and Kanto is the same person." Mr Goodshow explained.

"And there is two people in one Elite Member slot for Mt Silver, so these are the pairs, Rocky and Bertha, Paul and Karen, Steffan and Phoebe (the two of them blushed a bit at this), Jessie and James, Red and Cynthia, (A/N I'm not listing all the pairs so use your imagination)." Scott said whilst reading the names of a list.

"Then, with 256 people left, we will continue with single battles." Mr Goodshow said.

"So if everyone can meet up in the Stadium for the opening Ceremony later where we will be presenting the new Elite Four and Champion to everyone." Scott Finished.

"So, we will see you around." Mr Goodshow said as he and Scott left the room. Everyone started finding their partners and talking strategies. But Ash left because he needed to get his mother here so he could give her his gift.

A/N First thanks to DragonEmperor999, TravelingMan93, espeon44, Cutesaralisa, NightTheWatcher, Frankestrike, True Master and Jdog998 for following and/or favourite the story, reviews are welcome, this is the start of two relationships AshxCynthia and PhoebexOC(Steffan), if you want me to do others, just say who with who and I will consider it. So until next time, RhysZ99 is out a here.


	4. Two Reunions

Just for you all to know, I'm not that familiar with the Trainers from the X and Y Anime so I'm not including them for now, I may add them in later on, but I will use the Pokémon from the Kalos region, I'll also use Professor Sycamore and maybe the Elite Four and Champion later on.

Happy reading and hope you catch them all.

Chapter 4 – Two Reunions, one happy, one unhappy

Ash walked out of the Stadium to see the Main Plaza full of Trainers, Pokémon and Stall's which were manned by Pokémon that Ash and the other Elites had caught that did not wish to battle anymore or they were the Pokémon of Mt Sliver that had lost their home due to the cavern so Ash had asked them if they would like to be caught so they were not caught by people in or watching the tournament and they worked and lived in peace here.

As Ash mad his way through the crowd with Pikachu, who was still hiding in his hood, and Lucario who was walking right behind Ash, they heard voices, voices that the three of they had hoped not to hear again, but they knew that that would be impossible not to bump into them when there were 4096 trainers from 5 different regions competing.

"Hurry up," an impatient 20 year old boy with square glasses and black hair said to the group of people he was with, "I want to enter the competition, get the best hotel room and the best training spot because the winner of this whole tournament needs the best of everything."

"Just slow down Max," said a girl that looked like Max but older said, "All of the rooms and training spots will still be there in 10 minutes or more."

"Oh shut up May." Max replied to his sister and they started to push each other.

"They will never change." Misty said to Trip who was holding her hand, Trip nodded his head to this. At this point Ash could see them, Max and May were fighting, Misty and Trip we're watching the two of them fighting, Drew was also there, shaking his head at his girlfriend her brother , Iris and Cilan were also there and holding hands as well and Dawn and Barry were looking around as if they were looking for someone. As Ash walked past them May pushed Max into Ash, Ash stood there waiting for an apology, but all he got was.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Max shouted.

"Yeah, apologise to my brother now!" May shouted as well.

"You two were the ones fighting," Ash said calmly, "You two are the ones that should apologize." At these words Ash started to walk away, but he heard a Pokéball open, a roar and a loud smack. He turned around to see Max holding a Pokéball in his hand, a Mightyena on the floor at Max's feet, and Lucario was holding a bone made out of Aura.

"How dare you hit my Pokémon outside of battle!" Max screamed at Ash, a crown had started to form due to the shouting, "I challenge you to a battle."

"Fine, it will be 3 on 3 with substitutions." Ash said. Then he heard another voice that he recognised, a voice that he was happy to hear this time.

"I'll referee the match." Ash and Max turned to see Gary Oak standing there with Tracey, Professor Oak, his mother Delia Ketchum and all of the other main Regional Professors, (Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper and Sycamore).

"Sure thing Gary," Ash said, "Nice to see you again."

"Like wise Red," Gary replied, Ash had kept in touch with the Professors of each region and he had received any Pokémon that was abandoned at their Research Labs because each of the Professors knew that Ash would look after each Pokémon very well due to the fact that Ash and his team were one big family, not matter what size or form the Pokémon were, due to this, Ash had caught them all, all 721 (Legendries included), "This will be a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle between Max Maple of Petalburge City and Red Satoshi." When Gary didn't call out where Ash was from there were mutters going around of people wondering where Ash was from, Gary knew that Ash was the Champion of Mt Silver, but he was not going to spoil the surprise. "Send out your Pokémon."

"Rhydon, its battle time." Max yelled as he threw a Pokéball which reviled a grey coloured Pokémon which stood on it hind legs and had a sharp horn on its head. To everyone but Ash and the Pokémon Rhydon roared "Rhy, Don Rhy Rhydon!" To Ash and the Pokémon, it roared, "Yeah, check out my guns,"and Rhydon started to flex.

"Why do Rhydons always act like they are Machamps?" Lucario asked with a sigh.

"Because they are stupid." Pikachu replied, luckily Rhydon didn't hear because it was too busy showing off to another Pokémon in the crowd.

"Alright, Eelektross lend me your Aura." Ash said calmly as A Snake like Pokémon appeared with arms and a fin on its back, it was had a navy coloured back with red and yellow patches, it also had a large mouth.

"Ha, don't you know the Electric types are weak to Ground types?" Max asked with a laugh.

"Really Red," Eelektross said as she saw her opponent, "He doesn't look that tough."

"Trainers ready," Gary asked, when both trainers nodded and the Pokémon took their battle positions, Gary yelled "Battle begin."

"Alright, Rhydon use Earthquake for a one hit KO." Max yelled, at his Trainers command Rhydon jumped as high as he could and then slammed into the ground to create an Earthquake.

"Take it." Ash commanded, Eelektross did as she was asked and stood there, once the Earthquake reached Eelektross, she raised just enough off the ground so the attack did nothing but create a dust cloud. Max, May, Drew, Misty, Trip, Iris and Cilan were cheering for Rhydon when Eelektross disappeared in the dust cloud, but the look on their faces were priceless when they saw Eelektross emerge from the dust cloud completely unharmed.

"But how?" Max asked.

"Eelektross' ability is Levitate," Ash answered, "This means that Ground type moves do not affect it. Now Eelektross Aqua Tail." (A/N In case you're wondering, it can learn the move, I checked.) Eelektross slithered towards Rhydon with alarming speed, even Deoxys in speed form would be proud, Eelektross' tail glowed blue before slamming into Rhydon and sending him flying once Rhydon had landed, it didn't take a genius to tell that Rhydon had been Knocked Out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Max please send out your next Pokémon." Gary said.

After Max had returned Rhydon, Max yelled "Sceptile, its battle time." A green Pokémon which had a bush as a tail and yellow orbs on its back appeared, unlike Ash's Sceptile which was male, this one was female, it yelled it name out, which again Ash and all the other Pokémon understood, "I don't like you Max, but I don't have a choice but to obey." When Ash heard this he said telepathically to the Sceptile, "You don't have to battle with him you know."

"Who said that?" Sceptile said in its head.

"Your opponent's trainer." Sceptile looked at Ash at these words, Ash nodded in Sceptile's direction, "I have a Sceptile of my own, if you want to get stronger once the battle begins use a leaf blade on your Pokéball and go to the PokéPark, I will meet you there."

"Trainers ready?" Gary asked, again Max and Ash nodded, "Then battle begin."

"Sceptile use, huh?" Max was about to command his starter to use leaf storm, but Sceptile use Leaf Blade on its Pokéball which was hanging off of Max's belt, the Pokéball broke and Sceptile ran off in the direction of the PokéPark.

"Sceptile is refusing to battle," Gary said, he guessed Ash had something to do with that, "Max please send out you last Pokémon."

Max was still looking at where Sceptile had run off to, he couldn't believe that his starter Pokémon had just run off. Max just turned around and grabbed another Pokéball, "Alright then, Gallade, its battle time." A green and white Pokémon with sharp arms appeared, Ash guessed Max had gone back for the Ralts as he had promised and had evolved him to a Gallade. After all of this, Ash was still using Eelektross, speaking off whom, she said "Oohh, he looks strong." Lucario snickered at the remark.

"Both Trainers ready?" Gary asked, he suspected for the last time, when Max and Ash nodded for the third time, Gary once again said, "Battle begin."

"Gallade Psycho Cut." Max said. Gallade released a strong Psychic energy beam after making a cutting motion with his arm which made its way to Eelektross.

"Protect and the use repetitive Crunch." Ash calmly commanded. Eelektross formed a green shield around herself which prevented the attack from doing any damage, she then slithered at an alarming speed once again and used Crunch over and over on Gallade.

"Gallade get out of there." Max in desperation, when Gallade jumped out of the way of the Crunch attacks it looked seriously hurt, it looked like a bit of dust could finish it off. "Use Psybeam." Max yelled.

"Thunderbolt." Ash said simply, Eelektross sent a small thunderbolt at Gallade, it easily broke through the Psybeam and hit Gallade, and it was all over Gallade was lucky not to be sent to the Emergency Care ward in the Pokémon Centre.

"Gallade is unable to battle," Gary said whilst trying not to laugh, "That means that Red Satoshi is the winner." Ash returned Eelektross whilst thanking here for her help. He looked at the traitors and saw them looking at Ash in shock, Dawn and Barry were looking at Ash as if trying to work him out, the next thing he knew was that Max was yelling at him again

"You cheated!"

"Yeah, there is no way that my brother would lose that badly to someone that did not cheat." May yelled along with her brother. The next thing the whole group apart from Dawn and Barry was calling Ash a cheat.

"He did not cheat," another voice said from within the crowd, Brock walked out of the crowd, he was still wearing his helmet, "I have known Red for as long as I can remember and his Pokémon are the best I have seen all because of the training they have gone through."

"Then he pushes his Pokémon too hard then, he shouldn't be called a Pokémon Trainer because his abuses his Pokémon." Misty yelled.

"Red only pushed his Pokémon as hard as his own limits," Brock said, "He trains with them every day, if they run 20 miles, he will run 20 miles, if they swim 10km, he will swim 10km and if they spar for 2 hours, he will spar for 2 hours as well. So if you call him a cheat one more time then I will personally make sure that you will not be allowed Pokémon Trainer privileges ever again."

The group of traitors were seething as they walked away, Brock walked up to Ash and Ash said "Thanks Rocky."

"No problem." Brock replied, the two of them walked over to the group of Professors and Delia Ketchum, "It is nice to see you all again." Brock said.

"Same to you." Prof Oak said, everyone said similar greetings.

Ash looked at his mother and said, "We have not met before, but am I right in saying that you are Delia Ketchum?" He knew full well that she was Delia Ketchum, but she did not know that it was Ash under the hood.

"Yes." She replied.

"I met Ash about seven years ago ,(Delia let out a gasp at this) he gave me a description of you and asked me to give you a gift as well as a gift for Cynthia the Champion, so can you meet me and Cynthia under the Big tree in the PokéPark after the closing ceremony?"

"Yes." Was all Delia could say.

"Great, so we need to prepare for the Opening Ceremony, so we will see all of you around." At these words Ash and Brock walked away to get ready for a long afternoon.

A/N WOW. Four chapters in and I have 11 favourites and 15 followers, thanks to you all, and to those of you posting reviews the Steffan in the story is an OC based on myself, it will be AshxCynthia only, SteffanxPhoebe and JessiexJames, if I want to do anyone else I will think about it. Also thanks to Espeon44 who is allowing me to use his OC character Jack, I will fit him in when the battles start.

So until next time, RhysZ99 is out a here.


	5. A Dicey Encounter

Hey guys, just a quick note before this chapter, I have exams coming up so if you don't hear from me till July then I am stuck revising for my exams, if I am able to post anything, then I apologise in advance if it is terrible, so, thanks to all of you that have been giving me advice and to those of you that are following and favouriting (if that is a word) this story, it's at 20 and 15 respectively, so thanks and enjoy the next chapter, sorry if it is a bit long.

Chapter 5 – A dicey Encounter

Ash, Brock, Pikachu (who is still under Ash's hood) and Lucario made their way to their private area where the Mt Silver Elite Four lived which was just past the PokéPark, when Ash turned into the PokéPark instead of taking the hidden route to their home, Brock asked Ash where he was going.

"I have a promise to keep." Was all Ash said as Brock jogged a bit to catch up with Ash.

Meanwhile at the other side of the complex.

The group of traitors and Barry were going from hotel to hotel trying to find a place to check in but everywhere was full, little did the group know that two people and a Pokémon had gone to every hotel manager (there were some humans working in the complex that Scott and Mr Goodshow had handpicked) and told them not to let the group to have any rooms in the hotels, they were only allowed rooms in the Pokémon Centre. Said group were currently finishing their lunch in the hotel that the group of traitors were trying, and failing, to get into, as they left they saw the group of traitors and Barry arguing with the receptionist.

"How annoying the Twerps are after all these years." Jessie commented on the situation.

"Have you noticed that Dawn does not seem happy to be with them and Red and Rocky never said anything about Barry being at the house?" James observed.

"Yeah, so why is one Twerp not like the Twerps, and why is dere a new Twerp also?" Meowth wondered.

At this moment Iris made a comment about the receptionist being a little kid and she rolled her eyes, doing so she notices Jessie, James and Meowth watching them. "Hey, it's Team Rocket!" Iris shouted. The rest of her group turned around to see their enemies, as they started to pull out their PokéBalls a voice called out from the crowd telling them to stop, Paul emerged with Looker both of them staring at the group of Traitors like they were diseased.

"These people and Pokémon have left Team Rocket and have formed their own group which works alongside Looker to stop team's like Team Rocket." Paul said.

" I can vouch for this," Looker began to say, "Have none of you noticed that there has been no further activities from the major criminal gang's these past few years?" Looker addressed everyone present, some people nodded at his words, "It is thanks to Team Trainer, I still don't like that name guys, that the regions are safe."

"Firstly, we put our past behind us when our old enemy helped us seven years ago," Jessie said, then she looked at Looker and said, "Secondly, what do you mean that you don't like our new name?"

"Well I wanted Pokémon Rescuers." James said.

"I voted for Top Cats." Meowth said.

"Wobbaffet!" The blue Pokémon said appearing out of his PokéBall.

"I was pushing for The Wobba's." Meowth translated for everyone, only Jessie, James and, Paul and Looker understood what Wobbaffet had said. (A/N as Jessie, James and Meowth worked with Looker in their spare time he eventually found out about Ash and Brock, Looker had learnt a few tricks from Ash and his friends and this was one of them.)

"Fine but we are watching you." Trip said.

"Whatever." Jessie replied and she walked off to the toilet.

Dawn then turned to her group and said, "Guys, keep trying for a room, I need the toilet." With these words she ran over to the toilets because she actually wanted to ask Jessie about the person that helped Team Trainer seven years ago.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

In the PokéPark

As Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Lucario looked around the PokéPark for the Sceptile that had belonged to Max, a voice entered Ash's head, it was the voice of the Genetic Pokémon Mewtwo, "Ash, as soon as you are done with the task at hand, you need to meet me in your room."

"Why Mewtwo?" Ash responded telepathically, Brock noticed the look on Ash's face and realised that he was talking to Mewtwo through Telepathy.

"The Alpha Pokémon, Arceus has summoned you to the Hall of Origins," Mewtwo answered, "He said it was urgent."

"I understand," Ash said, "I will be there as soon as I can." With these words, Ash felt Mewtwo's presence leave his mind. "You know, I have not contacted my father in a while," Ash said out loud, "I think I will call him before the opening ceremony,"

Brocks eyes lit up at Ash's words, the Mt Silver Elite Four had decided to talk about important information in code whilst out in public, so Brock realised that Arceus had summoned Ash to the Hall of Origins and it was urgent. "Well, we better hurry up on that promise you made then." Was all Brock said in reply.

Ash nodded, then he closed his eyes and shouted out with his mind, "Sceptile, I am here as I said I would be." Ash and Brock stood there for 5 minutes until they heard anything, or as it actually happened, Ash and Lucario sensed something, using their Aura, moving at a fast pace towards them. Seconds later, the female Sceptile from before had appeared in front of the group.

"So who are you?" The Sceptile asked.

Ash bowed and said, "My name is Ash Ketchum, although I now go by the name Red Satoshi, this is Brock Shard, he goes by the name Rocky Roller now."

"Wait, are you the Ash Ketchum and Brock Shard that I have heard about from numerous people from my travels with Max?" Sceptile asked in awe.

"Well, if Max was snarky about it then yes." Brock answered.

"Wow," Sceptile said, "I am standing before Legendary People."

Ash had managed to get out of his habit of rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, but this was one of those rare moments that the habit showed itself.

"Thanks Sceptile," Ash said, "Like I said earlier, I have a male Sceptile who is a very strong Pokémon, he took down a Darkrai in the Sinnoh League nine years ago, and he can also Mega Evolve so he would be able to help you train for that if you want."

"You think I will be able to Mega Evolve?"

"Ash is able to bond instantly with most Pokémon he meets," Brock answered, "That is why Ash has all of these adventures, because Ash has an Aura that is calming to most Pokémon." Sceptile looked amazed by this.

"So, will you come with me?" Ash asked holding out an empty Pokéball.

Sceptile thought about it for a moment before answering, "Yes, but I would like to fight your Sceptile when it's Mega Evolved first please."

Ash smiled at this, he replaced the Pokéball in his pocket and then grabbed another from his belt, releasing his Sceptile in front of the female Sceptile, he looked exactly like her, but he was bigger, had his signature twig in his mouth and he had a Sceptilite on his back resting between the top yellow orbs.

"Are you two ready?" Ash asked.

"It will be interesting to see how the traitor has raised this Sceptile." Ash's Sceptile said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Wow, you are massive," the female Sceptile exclaimed when she saw Ash's Sceptile, "I will enjoy this battle."

Brock stood in as Referee as he would always do, "Are you two ready?" He asked, when they both nodded Brock said "Battle begin."

"Sceptile let our Aura's become one!" Ash called out whilst pressing the Key Stone embedded in his glove, at that moment tendrils of blue light came out of both Ash's Key Stone and Sceptile's Sceptilite, when the tendrils met they became a golden colour, Ash's Sceptile started to glow, once the glowing died down to reveal Mega Sceptile.

"Great, now Leaf Blade!" Mega Sceptile raced forward at an alarming speed at the other Sceptile who countered with her own Leaf Blade. The two of them were at an impasse until Mega Sceptile smirked at pushed some more, Sceptile stumbled under the pressure before being enveloped in a green glow, her ability Overgrow had been activated. They were once again at an impasse.

"So you're good at Hand to Hand combat," Mega Sceptile stated before jumping back and saying, "But how do you fare at Ranged attacks?"

Realising what his Sceptile wanted to do, Ash called out, "Daybeam!" Mega Sceptile released a ball of pure solar energy before realising a powerful solar beam attack. Due to using Sunny Day and special training to get the charge time down to a minimum the attack could be launched straight away.

Sceptile did not stand a chance, soon after the attack hit her, Mega Sceptile stopped the attack and resumed his original form, Brock ran forward with a Full Restore to get Sceptile's health back up due to her being on the brink of conscience, when she was able to stand, Ash walked over to her and asked again. "Would you like to join my team?"

Sceptile nodded and when Ash held out the Pokéball this time she did not hesitate to touch it.

Once she was captured, Ash let her out and asked his male Sceptile to introduce her to everyone, once they were gone, Ash bid farewell to Brock and went on to the Elite Four's house whilst Brock went to find the group of late comers from the Kalos Region.

 **Well that is another chapter complete, finally (Dam you Exams) sorry for the delay, I hope none of you thought that I was quitting (Again Dam you Exams) I do have a few chapters written up ready to type up and as of the 24 I am out of College (British version) so I will have more time on my hands, that is if you exclude Gold Duke of Edinburgh Expedition and training for British Swimming Summer Nationals, any way glad to be back, soz for the delay and if you have any queries or ideas for the story then I'm happy to hear them. So until next time. RhysZ99 is outta here.**


	6. A Meeting with the Alpha

**Chapter 6 – A Meeting With the Alpha**

"Jessie, please tell me if Ash had helped you all those years ago, because I know for a fact that none us helped you." Dawn was pestering Jessie in the female toilets just to know if Ash was anywhere near by because she wanted to tell him about the reason why she betrayed him.

"Listen Twerp, why should I tell you anything? Jessie retorted as she fixed her makeup in the mirror, "Weren't you one of the ones that wanted him to give up on his dream?"

At these words Dawn was on the verge of tears, Piplup was literally letting off steam in anger, as hard as he tried, he could not escape Dawns arms, where she was holding him against her chest, so he could peck Jessie to death, "Yes, I was going to tell Ash to give up on his dream," Dawn admitted, head hung low to hide her tearful face, "But I did not have a choice."

"Yeah right," Jessie interrupted, "Everyone has a choice in what they do, haven't you heard of think before you speak?"

"No I didn't" Dawn practically yelled, she had raised her head to look Jessie, tears were running down her face by the litres, "I was blackmailed, if I didn't betray Ash they my family and my Pokémon would have been tortured and experimented on."

Jessie had taken a step back in surprise at this, none of them had thought that the Twerps had betrayed Ash against their will, had any of the others been blackmailed as well? "What do you mean Blackmailed?" Jessie asked in a quiet voice."

Dawn was crying her eyes out, knowing that she probably wasn't going to talk, Jessie pulled her in for a hug to calm her down, when she was ready, Dawn spoke with a sob breaking the sentence every now and then, "Max and Trip had come out and said that they had been given the opportunity of a life time, a man had come forward and had asked them to betray Ash and work for him, in return they would become very rich and very powerful, in Pokémon battles and out of them too," Dawn paused to catch her breath so she could calm down a bit before continuing, "Everyone in that group bar Barry were invited to join Max and Trip, but I refused, Ash has done so much for me I couldn't bear to hurt him like that, the next thing I knew, I came home to see my mother unconscious and my Pokémon in cages and a man in a black suit and hat standing in my living room, it was then I was blackmailed into betraying Ash, Barry is the only person bar you, Max and Trip who knows that I was blackmailed, my mother thinks she just fell asleep on the sofa." As Dawn finished her story she started to cry again, but not as bad this time, it was as though she was glad to get the story off of her chest.

Once Dawn was calm again Jessie said, "I am so sorry for blaming you, I had no idea, once the Opening Ceremony is over, go to the V.I.P. section of the Arena and tell the security guard the Jessilinda sent you, I will be there to talk to you in the Mt. Silver Elite Four spectator's area with James and Meowth, bring Barry as well, he deserves to know what Team Trainer has to say."

Dawn's face was of pure joy, "Thank you Jessie, thank you so much," Dawn hugged Jessie one more time before saying good bye and leaving, it was then that Jessie pressed the stop button on her Pokéband that recorded the conversation and played it live to who she wanted to, which was everyone but Ash and Brock at this present time. "I am glad that Ash let Meowth replicate this device for us all to use, it all ways comes in handy right when you want it to." Jessie thought.

Finally, Jessie left the Toilet area to see James and Meowth waiting. "Are you sure?" James asked.

"Definitely." Jessie answered.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

In the Sinnoh region at the top of Mt. Coronet, a sudden flash of light appeared, and as fast as it had appeared, it disappeared at the same pace, Ash Ketchum was standing in the exact plane where that light just was with three Pokémon, Pikachu on his shoulder, Lucario on his left hand side and Mewtwo on his right hand side. Ash Ketchum had arrived at the entrance to Spear Pillar.

"Right then, let's go see what Arceus wants." Ash said to the group. They all entered the cavern together and once they were at Spear Pillar they stopped for Ash to play the Azura Flute to reveal the entrance way to The Hall of Origins, as Ash played the flute the surroundings was covered in a bright white light, as Ash finished the tune he was playing the light died down to reveal a glowing white staircase that lead up into the dark void above.

Ash then put the Azura Flute way safe and then the group started to make their way up the staircase. As they walked up, Ash thought back to the times he had been to the Hall of Origins before.

 _Flashback nearly 7 years ago_

Ash opened his eyes to find himself in a large glowing white room, which definitely was not the dark cavern that he and Brock had chosen to call home. The room was massive, as Ash looked around he thought to himself that most of Mt Moon could have fitted inside of it, as Ash turned around he found himself face to hoof with a grey and gold centaur, Ash was looking at Arceus the Alpha Pokémon itself.

"Arceus," Ash said in a quiet voice," Is this real or am I dreaming?"

Arceus let out a hearty laugh at Ash's question, once he calmed down he answered, "Neither can exist at one moment, but in essence both are true."

Ash was quiet for a moment before replying, "So I am dreaming but I am here at the same time."

Ash was expecting an intellectual answer from the Alpha Pokémon, but what Arceus actually said was, "Uhhh, I think so, you should ask a Hypno, they should understand this better that me." Ash sweat dropped at this.

"So, reality aside, why am I here?" Ash asked.

"Firstly for me to apologise." Arceus said.

"For what Arceus, you haven't done anything wrong," Ash said, but then a look of realisation appeared on his face, "It has something to do with my destiny doesn't it."

"You are correct Ash," Arceus said before continuing, "When I created everything I wanted it to be perfect with no evil in the land, when the humans were created everything was perfect, but then, as you remember, people wanted power and some were willing to claim it through dark intentions. Due to this I created a prophecy to answer the problem. It goes like this." Arceus took a deep breath before reciting the prophecy.

"As evil rises to its greatest strength,

And spreads its reach beyond land and sea.

Time and Space will be at risk,

And a Pokémon made through unknown means.

Hope will stand against the odds,

With Thunder strong by its side.

Friends become enemies and enemies become friends,

Both Human and Pokémon fighting for a cause.

He will master the strengths of all the weaknesses,

And show the world the power within.

Through love and hope the Chosen One shall succeed,

"But at a cost the good deed must be."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked, the look of bewilderment clear on his face.

"That is for you to figure out Ash," Arceus said, "Pay attention to the second verse."

"The second verse," Ash said and then began to think, as he thought he was muttering the lines, soon he came to a conclusion, "A Pokémon made through unknown means is referring to Mewtwo isn't it."

"Correct Ash, the prophecy is coming to pass in the future, not soon, but it is coming."

"Ok, so it's my job as your Chosen One to stop the evil from taking over the world."

"Yes, so once again I am sorry," Arceus said before continuing, "Now I need to give you a gift." Once Arceus had finished speaking a bright light appeared between the two of them, as it descended into Ash's open palms the light died down and once it was resting in Ash's hands it was revealed to be a flute.

"This is the Azura Flute, it is the sole item that can reveal the Hall of Origins at spear pillar and if played outside of Spear Pillar it will summon me to your location." Arceus said, "It was created to be used only by my Chosen One which is you Ash. So will you accept this gift as a sign of being my chosen one and pass Judgment on my behalf?"

"For the sake of all humans and Pokémon alike, anything for you Lord Arceus." Ash said before bowing to Arceus.

"Thank you Ash," Arceus said, "Return to Spear Pillar once you have gathered your chosen Elite Four and I will present each of you with a gift." And with that Ash woke up, he looked around to see a small wooden chest next to his bag, opening it he found the Azura Flute, it was not a dream, or was it.

 _Still in Flashback, 1 Year Later_

Ash stood at the top of Mt Coronet with Pikachu, Lucario, Mewtwo, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth, Paul and Steffan. Ash turned to the group and asked them all "Are you ready?" Surprisingly it was Wobbaffet that answered saying "When you are Ash," after just appearing out of his Pokéball.

Leading them in Ash took out the Azura Flute as they walked into Spear Pillar, once they were at the area that Cyrus created his new dimension they all stopped and Ash played the Azura Flute, there was a bright white light and a glowing staircase appeared, the group walked up, stopping every so often because it was a long staircase. Once they reached the glowing white doors they opened to reveal the Hall of Origins it all its vast bright glory. As they entered they noticed that every single Legendary was present, even Latios was there, Ash thought that he was still in the Soul Dew.

"Chosen One and his Chosen Elite Four," Arceus said in a loud voice, "I welcome you all to the Hall of Origin."

"It is an honour to be here in the presence of you all." Ash said as he bowed, to which everyone followed suit. The next thing Ash knew, he was being dog piled by several Legendries, they were Mew, Celebi, Manaphy, Latias, Meloetta, Shaymin and Victini, they had all tried to hug him at the same time. "Hi Ash!" They all said at the same time.

"HI guys," Ash said, but it was muffled from being stuck under the Pokémon, "Long time no see."

"Somethings never change." Brock said whilst laughing.

"Did you do this to Ash whilst he was at the Tree of Beginning with you Mew?" Mewtwo asked Mew, who was now flying around Mewtwo in an attempt to aggravate he.

"Nope, but it was very hard to hold myself back." Mew admitted. She then started to call Mewtwo big brother and they argued for a bit about how Mew was technically Mewtwo's mother as he was created from her DNA, but Mew wanted to call Mewtwo Big Brother because he's bigger.

"So Ash has met most of these Pokémon before then." Paul said in awe and showing some emotion again, since he had joined Ash the group had learnt that Paul had an excellent poker face and that he was capable of showing emotion when he felt like it.

"Hey, it's not all about Ash you know." Jessie said starting to have a go at Paul. James also joined in saying "Yeah, Team Trainer and Brock have encountered these Pokémon as well."

Whilst Jessie and James started to have a go at Paul, who was not paying attention to them, Steffan started to approach a Pokémon he thought he had seen as a child outside of New Bark Town, Suicune, "I remember seeing you as I left my home when I began my Pokémon journey when I was ten, you were shrouded in Mist as I walked onto Route 29 with my starter Pokémon Totodile on my shoulder." Suicune rubbed her head against his chest in a nodding motion to say that it was her that was there. This lead to Steffan starting to cry in happiness as he hugged the water type legendary.

Being the genius of the group, Meowth asked Arceus a question, "So then, why are we here?"

"And the question is answered," Arceus said, "You are here to receive gifts, Meowth, what do you want?"

"To be stronger than any Persian I fight."

"It shall be done, Lucario?"

"For the groups dreams to become reality."

"It shall be done, Pikachu?"

"To learn Hydro Pump!" Pikachu shouted, which earned a laugh from everyone.

"Unusual, but, it shall be done I guess," Arceus said in a surprised voice, "Wobbaffet?"

"To be at Pikachu's level in a Pokémon battle."

"It shall be done, Mewtwo?"

"For all the Pokémon that have been released by these trainers to return to them, and if any friends the Pokémon had made have to option to come as well."

"It shall be done, Jessie?"

"For each of my Pokémon's Pokéball's to be designed to their appearance.

"It shall be done, James?"

"For my Pokémon to not hug me when in a Pokémon battle."

"It shall be done, Paul?"

"For my brother to have everything he needs."

"It shall be done, Steffan?"

"For my Pokémon to be able to fight on land as if they were in the water."

"It shall be done, Brock?" Arceus said, but before he spoke he said gave a warning, "You are not allowed to ask for any of the Officer Jennies or Nurse Joy's it fall in love with you."

"Dam you Arceus," Brock cursed in thought before saying, "For my family to be successful in what they want to do."

"It shall be done, and finally Ash."

"For my loved one to not be hurt by the Prophecy."

"It shall be done," Arceus said, although he had hesitated before saying it, "Now for your second gift, all of us shall be joining you team."

"Are you serious!" Steffan shouted out in disbelief.

"Yes we are," Kyogre said, "Most of us shall become your Pokémon permanently whilst the rest shall be called upon."

Ash asked a serious question for everyone, "Are you sure, there are some very bad people out there that would love to kidnap you and either sell you or abuse you in Pokémon battles."

"They won't be able to because we know that we will be safe with you and if they did try and kidnap us then we will fight back, they can't hold a legendary Pokémon down for that long." Darkrai answered.

"Ok, if you're sure," Ash said before continuing, "So who is to be called upon?"

"Ho-Oh, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yvaltal, Zygarde and myself." Arceus said, as he said each of the Legendries came forward and gave them an item to call upon them, (in the order above) a Rainbow Wing, Silver Wing, Red Orb, Blue Orb, Green Orb, Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb, Girseous Orb, a replica White Stone, a replica Black Stone, DNA Splitters (Kyurem said to hold either the White Stone or the Black Stone if they wanted Black or White Kyurem), a small piece of Xerneas' antler, a Dark Feather and a Cell. (A/N I made up the last three because I don't know if they have a special item.)

"What about you Arceus?" Jessie asked.

"Only Ash may summon me, he already know how to and this information is no to be shared with anyone." Arceus said.

"Yes Lord Arceus," Ash said with a bow, "Thank you all."

"Now go back to Mt. Silver, when you get there those of us that are joining you shall be there waiting, and Ash, I suggest you go to the Kalos region."

"Why should I go there?" Ash asked."

"For there are people and Pokémon that you must meet." Xerneas started.

"A force that you must be united with." Yvaltal continued.

"And an organisation that must be stopped." Zygarde finished.

"And it would be better that you won a Conference before announcing that you are a Champion."

"Then I shall go there and this time my Pokémon and I shall win." Ash said confidently with Pikachu adding "Let's do it!" From Ash's shoulder with his fist raised,

"Now go and be the best you can be and remember Ash, pass Judgment wisely.2 Arceus said before the group bowed and left the Hall of Origins.

 _End of Flashback_

At this point Ash, Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo had reached the doors to the Hall of Origins, they opened automatically as they did before and the vast glowing room was revealed once more. In the centre of the room was Arceus who was waiting for them.

Once they had walked up to the Alpha Pokémon, Ash bowed and said, "It's a pleasure to see you once again Lord Arceus."

"It's a pleasure to see you too." Arceus said to the group.

"I have been working on my Hydro Pump, I can almost over power Suicune now." Pikachu said.

Arceus let out a laugh at this, "Congratulations Pikachu, now I have summoned you here to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"The leader of Team Flare has broken the other criminal organisation leaders out of jail."

"But Looker had put them in maximum security prisons across the six regions." Lucario exclaimed

"I know, but they have escaped and are planning for revenge." Arceus said.

"Great, so the Prophecy is coming to pass during the Tournament." Ash muttered.

"Unfortunately you are right," Arceus confirmed, "I sense that two of the leaders are competing tin the Tournament under disguise's as well, but they don't seem to be set out for revenge as the others are."

"I wonder who they could be," Mewtwo thought, before thinking of something, "Could they become our allies, 'Friends become enemies and enemies become friends,' that line could be referring to Team Trainer and to those two leaders."

"I do not know the answer to that unfortunately." Arceus said, "But the only other thing I have to say is good luck in the Tournament."

"Thank you Lord Arceus," Ash said, "I may summon you and Giratina during the Tournament, is that OK?"

"Of course, but why Giratina as well?" Arceus asked.

"You will find out when I face him, I bid you fare well Lord Arceus." And the group turned around and walked away, they heard Arceus say farewell as the doors of the Hall of Origins closed. Once they were outside to Spear Pillar Mewtwo Teleported them back to Mt. Silver so they could get ready for the Opening Ceremony.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Authors Note

Hi everyone, I am sorry for not posting during the summer break like I said I would, but time was not on my side and this was the result. Just wondering was it too long? From the beginning to the end of the chapter it was 3232 words, I think that's my longest chapter yet, I got a hate review about me pairing Brock with Serena, just to say that I am **NOT PAIRING** Brock with Serena, that was just a first name into my head situation. Some people are having a go at me for misspelling names, I am sorry, I know it may be my fault, but it could also be spell checker, I'll keep an eye out from now on. If you noticed I have changed my user name, that is just because of personal reasons so I'm not going to say anything else about it, so I hope I have please you all with it, thank you all for hitting the Follow and Favourite button on this story, if you have any ideas I am open to them, please keep on reviewing and see if you can guess who those leaders are. So until next time, Zeffairan is outta here.


	7. The Opening Ceremony

**Chapter 7 – The Opening Ceremony**

Outside of the Mt. Silver Elite Four's home, a bright light appeared, once it had died down, Ash, Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo could be seen, the four of them went to enter the house, but a small blue blur rushed out of the door and jumped onto Ash which caused him to fall over on his bum.

"Papa, your home." Manaphy said. Mewtwo, Lucario and Pikachu were laughing at the scene until the three of them were also knocked over by three other Pokémon, Mew had charged full pelt into Mewtwo, a Shiny Gardevoir had tackled Lucario and was currently hugging him rather tightly and Pikachu had been smacked by Latias whilst she was invisible.

"Oh you are so on Latias." Pikachu said as Latias turned visible and giggled, Latias and Pikachu liked to play Tag, at an extreme level, Latias would be invisible and Pikachu would constantly use Volt Tackle or Discharge to make it harder for Latias to hit him.

"Just don't electrocute anyone this time." Ash shouted after the two Pokémon as they ran off, the last time they had played their game, Ash had to calm down all of his and Steffan's Water Pokémon after Latias had 'accidently' pushed Pikachu into the Lake where they were all resting, "Have you been a good girl Manaphy? I hope you weren't trouble for Anti Milotic and Uncle Blastoise."

"Yep!" Manaphy said with a smile.

"Can we play now Big Brother? You said we could play once you got back!" Ash and Manaphy looked over at the two Psychic Pokémon to see Mew dragging Mewtwo by his tail towards the house. Mewtwo's eyes said "Help me! Please!" Ash chuckled at this and said, "Mew, you can play for half an hour because Mewtwo, Lucario, Pikachu and I need to go to the Opening Ceremony."

Mew said "OK." And continued to drag Mewtwo who's eyes now said, "I'll get you for this." The Shiny Gardevoir had gotten off of Lucario by this time, the two of them were standing in a gentle hug and Gardevoir was resting her head on Lucario's shoulder.

"Do you have to go to this Opening Ceremony Luca?" Gardevoir asked the jackal like Pokémon.

"Yes Garde, this is what we have all been aiming for these past years," Lucario said causing Gardevoir to pout a bit, "But tomorrow, after Ash has battled, we can spend the rest of the day together going what we want."

"OK, but you better make it really special Luca."

"You have half an hour to have some fun, I'll meet you back here," Ash told the two Pokémon, once they had walked off, Ash called out, "Don't even think about it Gallade." Then a normal coloured Galled jumped out of a nearby tree, this was the brother of Gardevoir, their parents wanted to abandon Gardevoir when she was a Ralts because of her different colour, but Gallade as a Kirila at the time refused to let their parents abandon her, so the two of them were abandoned together, from then on Gallade became over protective and hostile to any human or Pokémon that came near, after Gallade had actually became a Gallade and Gardevoir had fully evolved, Giovanni had captured Gardevoir due to her Shiny appearance, Ash, who was hunting down Giovanni for Looker at the time, rescued Gardevoir and reunited the two Pokémon together, this lead to Gallade wanting to challenge Ash to a battle to see if he was strong enough to become their trainer, after they became Ash's Pokémon, Gallade started to lose the over protective image, until Lucario and Gardevoir started to show feelings for each other, he became over protective again, but more of an older brother wanting to make sure his younger sister was ok with her boyfriend.

"How did you know I was there?" Gallade asked.

"Only one so silent could be so obvious when you are not clouded by love." Ash replied with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, I still think I should be there just in case." Gallade retorted.

"They are not in the same egg group Galled, they will be fine, you should relax more," Ash said, when he saw that Gallade was not going to listen to him Ash made a compromise, "Leave them for tonight and you will be able to follow them tomorrow."

Gallade finally relaxed at those words, only a bit though, "Fine, but I want a one on one with you next training session as well."

"That's fine with me." Ash replied with a soft smile, Gallade then bowed and walked off in the opposite direction to Gardevoir and Lucario, he was most likely off to fine his best friend Aegislash, Ash knew that he was not going to circle around to follow the two Pokémon because Gallade was a Pokémon that believed in his word and never went back on it.

Ash stood and carried Manaphy inside saying, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Will I get a Mama soon Papa?" Manaphy asked as Ash carried her up the stairs.

"I hope so Manaphy." Ash said as they entered his bedroom, "But you will be getting a Grand Mama soon."

"Really!" Manaphy said in a happy voice, Ash was placing her in a water basin that he had installed in his room for Manaphy to sleep in.

"Yes," Ash replied with a smile, "Now what story do you want for your bedtime story?"

"How you met Brock please." Was Manaphy's choice, Ash chuckled at this, Manaphy asked for this one on a weekly basis because it was her favourite story. Ash proceeded to tell her the story and as he finished Manaphy fell asleep, great timing too because the half an hour was up, he told Latias to get Pikachu back to the front entrance of the house so they could go to the Opening Ceremony VIA telepathy link. Once he was outside, it took another minute for Mewtwo, Lucario and Pikachu to turn up.

"Let's go guys." Ash said, Mewtwo then proceeded to teleport them to the stadium, but, as revenge Mewtwo had teleported Ash into a toilet (A/N Like in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1), "Ha-ha very funny." Ash said as he came out of the stall, he let out his Infernape so he could dry off before heading off to the trainer locker rooms where the rest of his Elite Four were waiting.

As Ash arrived, he saw Brock talking to a woman in a white dress that had wings sticking out the back, Ash recognised her as Diantha, the Champion of the Kalos Region.

"Hey Red, are you ready for this?" Ash turned to see Steffan with his Feraligatr by his side, he was dressed in his usual outfit made up of a blue sports jacket which was slightly open to show off his swimmers build, blue sports, flip flops and goggles on top of his head.

"I am," Ash said thinking about his entrance, "Are you?"

"Yep, I'm ready for the whole Tournament, I've got a good partner for the Tag Battle rounds as well."

"Phoebe is a nice girl." Ash commented with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, she sure is," Steffan replied with a far off look upon his face, realising how he had just said that, Steffan quickly tried to cover himself up, "N-not like that though."

"Well as long as you don't act like Rocky used to then you will be fine." Ash said patting a now blushing Steffan on the back.

"Thanks Red." Steffan said with a smile.

"Red, is that you?" Ash turned around to find out who was the source of the question and he saw Clemont, Bonnie and Serena standing there in the doorway, they did know that he was Ash Ketchum, but Diantha didn't so they used his cover name.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Ash asked, Steffan decided to go over his final preparation so Ash could catch up with his Kalos friends.

"Great thanks." Serena said, she was in her original Kalos outfit, she was stood next to Clemont and was holding his hand, 'So they got together after I left Kalos.' Ash thought. "So Clemont, how is the gym back in Lumiose City? I'm guessing Clembot Mark two is in charge at the moment."

"It's become the best gym in the region thanks to our journey, and yes, Clembot Mark two is in charge, not that there would be that many challengers due to the event here."

"Yeah, Clemont's gym is the best, he lets new trainers battle against his new Pokémon and then brings out Luxuray, Heliolisk and Mega Manetric for those who are there for their seventh or eighth badge."

"Bonnie also started her Pokémon journey recently as well." Serena said with a smile.

"That's great Bonnie, who did you pick as your starter?" Ash asked.

Bonnie looked down with a sheepish expression on her face, "I actually woke up late on the day I was meant to start my journey, so I ran through the city to Professor Sycamore's lab in my Tyrantrum onesie, when I got there, Professor Sycamore showed me the starters PokéBalls, he got me to open them all and they were all empty, but then a flash of light appeared from the Pokémon habitat, we rushed out to see what was going on and we saw that an egg was hatching, the Pokémon was a Tyrunt, it saw me and thought I was its mother because I was in my Tyrantrum onesie, so Professor Sycamore said I could take Tyrunt as my starter, but I had to wait a bit longer so Tyrunt could grow up a bit first. A week later I finally started my journey with Tyrunt and Dedenne."

Ash laughed at this, when he calmed down he said, "Sorry, it's just that you almost explained the day I got my starter word from word. I too woke up late and ran through Pallet Town in my Pyjamas." Everyone laughed at this. "So how is Pokémon Performing then Serena?" Ash had watched when he could, but he had been very busy, so he couldn't watch as often as he had wanted to.

"It's going great, I'm the current Kalos Queen and have been for the past two years, but the first time I won was really thanks to Delphox evolving."

"Serena, it was due to all of you that you won, not just Delphox." Clemont said as he put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, "Any way, we best be off so we can get to our seats in the VIP section with Diantha."

"All right, hope you have fun, you'll see what position that I am soon." Ash called out as his friends walked off. He had told them all about his past and what he was up to in Mt. Silver, but no matter how much they nagged him, he did not tell them which position he was.

Once it was only the Mt. Silver Elite Four and their Pokémon gathered around and Ash said, "Its time."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Up in the stands which was packed, thousands upon thousands of people and Pokémon which belonged to the trainers there were talking about what the new Elite Four were going to be like, then it was time.

"Hello and welcome to the Opening Ceremony of the Mt. Silver Pokémon League debut, I am your Host Ken and this lovely lady next to me is my Co-Host Amy!" Ken said into his microphone, everyone was now silent so they could listen to the announcers.

"We have a whole new League and Elite Four for all of you Pokéfans, but this league is unique, to enter this league you need to have place in the Top 16 of any of the other leagues or earned any 4 of the 7 symbols available in the Battle Frontier," Amy said, "But before we get the Tournament under away, we need to introduce the Mt. Silver Elite Four, so hold tight to your seats because here they are!" With these words a platform rose from underneath the battle field which was there for the new Elite Four and Champion to stand upon, currently, there were only two people and a Pokémon on the stage, as the stage rose, dramatic music was being played, music that went with.

"Prepare for Battle."

"Make it Double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all Trainers within our Nations."

"To be rid the world of Evil using Truth and Love."

"To extend our reach to the Stars Above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth now that's a Name."

"Team Trainer battle at the speed of light."

"So get ready for a fight fight fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Wobbaffet."

As they finished their 'Motto' people in the stands started to scream 'Team Rocket', allot of the spectators recognised them from wanted posters or from seeing them around the regions up to no good.

Ken and Amy tried to regain control, but it was taking some time, once they regained control, they started to explain about how the two of them were a double battle team and together counted as one Elite Position.

"Well, somethings certainly don't change do they." Lance said out loud, he and all the other Champions on Elite Four members were gathered in the V.I.P. stands, there were others like Mr Goodshow, Scott and Ash's Kalos friends there as well.

"What do you mean?" Diantha asked, Jessie and James had stayed to help at Mt Silver instead of following Ash around Kalos.

"There is a boy who we all know called Ash Ketchum, he and his friends travelled every region bar yours and probably met every Pokémon you could think of, now these three chased them and tried to steal Ash's Pokémon nearly every day, they would appear out of nowhere with their 'Motto' and some big Machine before being struck by one of Ash's Pikachu's Thunderbolts and as I quote 'Blasting off Again!' How they have become members of the Elite Four I don't know." Lance answered, when Diantha saw Cynthia, Wallace, Steven and Alder nodding in agreement with Lance she wondered about who this boy was.

As Lance had been talking Ken, who was now telling everyone about how Meowth was the manager on the Elite Four, was suddenly interrupted by Amy who by squealing into the microphone saying, "I think he is, OMG HE IS!"

Most of the people were wondering what Amy was going on about, but Jessie was not listening to Amy, Sabrina's old Haunter could have let one of his bomb's off next to Jessie's head and she would not have noticed, what she would have noticed was the sole thing she was focused on, she was looking at James, who was down on one knee, with a ring box in his hands "Jessie, you are the love of my life, I have never been happier than by your side, so will you stay by my side for eternity, will you marry me?"

Jessie stood their shell shocked for a minute, before answering, "Why the Hell did you wait so long!" Before she kissed her, now, fiancée not caring that there were people watching them.

"Wow, what an opening to the Opening Ceremony." Ken exclaimed into his microphone.

"I agree, this truly is a marvellous way to start the Tournament," Amy said, "Now one to the second position of the Mt. Silver Elite Four."

Once Amy had finished talking there was a loud thud that sent a shockwave through the Stadium which was followed by a loud roar which could have been heard by the resting Pokémon all the way in Lavender Town. More thuds came after that, suddenly, the Legendary Pokémon Groudon appeared from under the stadium with Paul standing on top of his head.

"What an entrance from the Heavy Pokémon Specialist Paul with none other than the Heaviest Pokémon known to man, Groudon." Once Paul had gotten off of Groudon, it let out a roar before disappearing down the massive hole it made which sealed itself up as though Groudon had never been there.

In the stands, Barry was yelling his head off, again. "Oh my God, why didn't he tell me he was part of the new Elite Four," Barry screamed, "Paul I'm fining you!" The people near Barry looked at him whilst sweat dropping, the group of traitors and Dawn just ignored him.

"It's funny, the first two slots are filled by people we know thanks to Ash" Dawn thought, "Does that mean Ash and Brock are here too?"

Somewhere else in the stands sat a Pokémon breeder, "So my brother is second," Reggie said to himself, "Wish he would tell me more about the rest of the Elite Four and Champion though."

"And now for the third member of the Elite Four." Ken, announced.

From the edges of the battle field Geysers erupted from the stadium and then a Pokémon appeared from a tunnel under the stands, it jumped on a rising Geyser and rode it up before jumping across the rest, once it had finished its circuit it landed on the platform, now that it was standing still, everyone could see that it was the Legendary Pokémon Suicune, a man got off her back and then recalled her.

"What an entrance from the third position on the Elite Four and Water Master Steffan, riding Geysers of boiling hot water upon the Legendary Suicune's back." Amy said.

In the stands, a man was having a serious rage quit, he wore a purple suit and a white cape, "How dare he capture Suicune," Eusine thought, "I have searched high and low for Suicune and he had it all along!"

"Another Legendary Pokémon," Max said, "I bet they poached it!"

"Yeah, there is no way that Suicune would go to a fake Water Type trainer when she could be with a real one like me." Misty said.

"Any now our Elite Leader!" Ken said.

Boulders appeared above the stadium and fell to the ground, then from underneath they were broken apart by a cream and brown coloured Pokémon, the Rock Golem Regirock. On its shoulder was Brock, still in his disguise.

"Wow, what a smashing (No pun intended) entrance by our Rock Type Specialist Rocky." Ken said.

"Another Legendary Pokémon," Trip said, "I bet they are only Elite Four members because of the Legendary Pokémon in their teams."

"Yeah, they must rely on their power alone." Iris said.

"And now for the strongest trainer of them all, it's none oth." Amy started to say, but she was cut off due to all of the power being cut out. It was so dark that the spectators could not see the bridge of their nose! Suddenly, there was a bright blue glow from the roof on the stadium, then from the opposite side there was a bright purple glow, the glowing lights grew in size before launching themselves at each other, meeting at the very centre of the battlefield, when the light connected, they exploded to leave blue and purple sparkles rain down upon the spectators, there was a single beam of light shining down on where the two mysterious lights connected, but there was smoke covering the area, when it cleared, three figures could be seen, Lucario, Mewtwo and Red Satoshi.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Ken began, "I give you the Mt. Silver Champion Red Satoshi and his partner Pokémon Lucario and Mewtwo!"

The audience was screaming 'Champion,' 'Lucario,' and 'Mewtwo.' But one group of people just sat there with their mouths open.

"That guy is the Mt. Silver Champion," Max said, "He must abuse his Pokémon."

"Yeah, there is no way that someone could beat you so easily." May said.

"We should tell Officer Jenny." Drew said.

"Guys," Dawn said "That Rocky guy said that Red will only make his Pokémon do what he can do."

"He was obviously lying to us Dawn." Misty said.

"Yeah, they all probably abuse their Pokémon." Trip added.

Barry looked at Dawn and wrote something on his Pokétch before sending it to Dawn's Pokétch, it said, 'The last time I heard someone talk the way Rocky did was Brock talking about Ash in the Sinnoh League.'

Dawn's eyes widened at this, but before she could reply, Amy had something to announce. "Now that we have our Elite Four and Champion, the Flame of Moltres can be brought into the Stadium by our Official Referee Zack." As Amy finished, a man wearing the Official Pokémon League Referee Kit ran out on to the battlefield holding a torch, he ran to the centre platform where he met up with Ash and the Elite Four, they all lit their own torches with their own torch with the Flame of Moltres before running to the stairs that lead up to the Torch Stand, as one, Ash, Brock, Steffan, Paul, Jessie, James and Zack lit the Torch the flames rose to form the shape of the Legendary Fire Bird Moltres before returning to its normal shape.

"And there we have it Ladies and Gentlemen," Amy said, "The Mt. Silver Opening Tournament has officially begun!" The crowd let out a cheer at Amy's words.

"Now, if you would all look at the board we will now present the double battle teams and the match-ups for the first round." Ken announced as the boards changed from showing the flame to the first round match-ups, casting a quick look, Ash saw that he and Cynthia were up against his first Pokémon League opponent Mandi and a random trainer, it would be a quick match.

"All right then folks, the first battle will be at 9am tomorrow which will be a three Pokémon each match between Elites Jessie and James vs Luke and Casey who are both from Maville Town, so with that, we will see you all in the morning," Amy said, "Good night everyone." And with that everyone began to leave, Dawn signalled to Barry for him to follow her and they started to make their way to the V.I.P. area as Jessie had said to Dawn, Brock went to see someone (A/N guess who), Steffan decided to go for a late night swim in the Sports Complex with his Pokémon, Paul walked off knowing that his brother would want to talk to him and Ash went to the big tree in the PokéPark so he could finally come clean to the two people he loved the most.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Authors note

Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews, seven chapters in and the story is already at 115 favourites and 164 followers, I can't thank you all enough, I plan to update every two weeks roughly from now on, this was half done and I had a lot of time on my hands so I got it out early.

If you want, send in suggestions about who blackmailed Dawn, people to face against for random battles, you can guess who the two ex-leaders who don't like the new plan are (from the last chapter) and you can guess who Ash will face when he calls on Arceus, at this point he will reveal his identity, it will be the first round of single battles.

So, that is all from me, please fav, follow and review, if you have any ideas then send them in, hope you enjoyed the chapter. So until next time, Zeffairan is outta here


	8. The Truth is out For Some

Authors note

I am so sorry for not updating when I said I would, I have been so hard pressed for time that I have not had a chance to do any of the work that I normally would do, but I know have a new Laptop that does connect to the internet so I will able to upload more often, hopefully *Fingers Crossed* Anyway, I'll talk more later, here is the next instalment of the story.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 8 – The Truth is Out… For Some.**

Ash, Pikachu, Lucario and Mewtwo appeared at the bottom of the big tree in the centre of the PokéPark, Ash and Lucario climbed up the tree to wait whilst Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder as he climbed and Mewtwo just floated up to the branch. When they were high enough to be hidden by the leafs of the tree, they all stopped and did their own thing, Lucario sat down and meditated, Mewtwo calmed his mind and reached out to Mew just to keep entertained by playing a couple of mind games and Ash sat down on a big branch with his back to the trunk with Pikachu on his lap.

Looking up at Ash, Pikachu asked, "Are you sure that you want to reveal your identity to your Mother and Cynthia now?"

Ash looked at his partner in crime, smiled and said, "Yes, I am sure, if I can't trust them then I can't trust anyone," Pikachu smiled at this, the electric mouse was about to ask another question, but Ash answered it before the words had left his mouth, "I am going to reveal myself to everyone, and I know when I am going to reveal myself, Mr Goodshow and Scott promised me that he would make it to the 6 on 6 rounds and then I will use only one Pokémon to battle him." As Ash said this he held a Pokéball in his hand. He could feel the hatred coming out of this Pokéball, whilst Ash had numerous Pokémon that had been abandoned by this particular trainer, none of their hatred matched the hatred of this Pokémon.

For about 15 minutes the group just sat and relaxed, Ash, Lucario and Mewtwo noticed the two approaching people before they were seen, "Its time Pikachu." Ash said which led to Pikachu climbing into Ash's hood once again. The trainer and the two Pokémon stood up and waited for Cynthia and Delia to arrive under the tree. Soon, Ash could see and hear the two female's as they approached.

"So I'm guessing that this is the big tree that Red Satoshi was on about then?" Delia asked rhetorically.

"I wonder where he is then, and what did Ash leave him to give to us?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, yes this is the tree I was on about, I am standing on a branch above you and you will find out what Ash left me for you as soon as we make it to the housing of the Mt. Silver Elite Four." Ash said, causing the girls to jump and look up at Ash, Lucario and Mewtwo. He smirked before disappearing and re-appearing behind them, "So are you ready to go?" Ash said making Delia and Cynthia jump at his sudden teleportation.

Once the girls had regained their wits they nodded and took hold of Ash's offered hands, soon they found themselves in front of the three story building that Ash and his friends called home, letting go of Delia's and Cynthia's hands he opened the front door for them and showed they to the living room, the two girls sat down on the sofa whilst Ash said that he would be back in a second.

"What do you think that Ash left for us?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know but hopefully it will be easy for us to share." Delia replied, when the two of them thought about it there was probably no need to share because Cynthia was either at the Sinnoh Pokémon League Headquarters, at Pallet Town with Delia or searching for Ash across the regions.

At that point Ash came back in holding something in his hand, Lucario and Mewtwo had disappeared at this moment, once Ash was in front of the two girls he set the object on the coffee table in front of them, it was.

"A… bottle… of… Ketchup." Delia said.

"This is what Ash left us." Cynthia said with anger in her voice, she was now thinking that Red was playing with them now.

Letting out a laugh Ash replied, "No the ketchup is only the means to summon the gift he had left you."

"Ash you are crewel." Pikachu whispered in his ear.

"Well if you don't want it then I can always bin it." Ash said aloud, the two girls looked at him like he was crazy when Pikachu jumped out of Ash's hood and grabbed the bottle holding it close to him as though Ash was serious. Realising what Ash had done Pikachu muttered, "This means double the dosage of your morning alarm."

Meanwhile Cynthia and Delia were staring at the yellow mouse Pokémon like it was an alien, "A Pikachu," Delia said with shock plastered over her face, "Ash left us a Pikachu."

"And this Pikachu loves Ketchup," Cynthia said with the same look of shock on her face, "And there is only one Pikachu that loves Ketchup that much." Together the girls looked up at the Champion of Mt. Silver to see him with his hood down, his raven hair was as messy as always, his brown eyes seemed to glow with a blue aura, the ever present 'z' marks standing out and the cheeky grin of 'I've been caught' that he was known for, standing before them was Ash Ketchum

Ash started to say some sort of greeting when his mother and his crush jumped up and held him in a bear hug, the two of them asking him questions, "Where have you been?" "Do you know how worried I have been?" "Don't leave me again?" "Did you remember to change your underwear?" It was at that point that Ash decided to take control.

"Calm down and I'll answer your questions," Ash said, when the two girls did calm down, but they still did not let go, he continued, "Right, I have either been here or in Kalos, I knew how worried you were and it took all my Pokémon to stop me from visiting you both every now and then, I won't leave again and yes mother, I did remember to change my underwear."

Delia let go and sighed, "At least I now know where you are and that I know that you are safe."

Ash smiled at his mother and said, "This time I won't be going anywhere without telling you."

Cynthia was still hugging Ash when something dawned on her, she let go of him, started to blush and asked him, "Ash, do you remember what I told you in the Champion's breakfast?" Cynthia got her answer, but not how she had expected it, Ash lifted her chin so they were eye level and then kissed her, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her lower back whilst Cynthia, after recovering from her shock, wrapped her arms around his neck. The two Champions parted for a few seconds whilst still holding on two each other, they were about to start again when there was a sudden flash and a click noise, Ash and Cynthia turned to Delia too see her holding her camera in front of her face, once she lowered it she said, "That is another photo to go on my wall of your achievements."

Both Ash and Cynthia blushed at this before Ash said in an embarrassed voice, "Did you really have to say that in front of Cynthia?" Cynthia let out a giggle at Ash's embarrassment and told him, "Well, considering the fact that Delia and I have been visiting each other a lot the past few years, I have seen the famous 'Wall of Ash Ketchum's Achievements' numerous times and have helped put up photos from before you left," she then put on a, mischievous grin and said, "I really pushed for the 'Baby Ash' section to be increased, but I had to give way to the other photos."

Ash went red in the face at this which caused Cynthia and Delia to start laughing, Ash then pulled Cynthia into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Well, I must remember to stop by in Celestic Town to visit your Grandmother." This then caused Cynthia to go red in the face, she looked at Ash and said, "You wouldn't dare." Ash only laughed before looking at Pikachu and saying, "Can you go and get her please."

Pikachu nodded and ran off, the bottle of Ketchum was half empty and currently resting in a harness on Pikachu's back that he got from nowhere, the three people left in the room looked at him with wonder etched on their face, the two females turned to the male and he said, "Don't look at me, I don't know where he keeps it."

"So who is he going to get?" Delia asked. Ash replied saying "You'll see", the three of them made small talk for a bit until Pikachu came back in with Manaphy and an empty bottle of Ketchup still in its harness.

"Papa, what is this about?" Manaphy asked, he was rubbing his eyes after being woken up, once his eyes were open and he saw Cynthia and Delia he asked, "Papa, who are these?"

Ash smiled and said, "Manaphy, this is my mother Delia Ketchum, she is going to be your Grand Mama," Ash said indicating to his mother, Manaphy let out a joyful sound before jumping into Delia's arms and saying, "Grand Mama," hugging her, when Manaphy looked at Ash who then continued, "And his is Cynthia, if she wishes to be she can be your Mama." Cynthia looked surprised at this, but before she could say anything, she was being hugged by Manaphy who was now saying "Mama."

Cynthia just smiled and said, "Yes Manaphy I will be your Mama," whilst hugging her back, Ash smiled and hugged the two of them. Delia just stood there and smiled, whilst she was happy to have her baby boy back, she decided to let Cynthia have him for tonight.

"Ash, it is best if I leave you now," Delia said causing Ash to start to protest before he was stopped, "No, I will see you tomorrow where we will talk some more ok."

"Fine Mom, I will see you tomorrow, but first," Ash said as he took out a Pokéball, he released the Pokémon to reveal a Cat like Pokémon that had a purple collar, "This is Delcatty, I rescued her from some poachers and she just wants a simple life away from fighting after that incident, I would like you to have her."

"Ash do you mean that," Delia asked, Delcatty was now rubbing her body against Delia's leg.

"Yes, I do mean it, she wants to be loved and will defend her owner with her life if it must come down to it, she is one tough cookie." Ash replied with a smile, at this point Delcatty let out a purr as Delia picked her up and stroked her.

"I'll take her, thank you Ash."

"No problem Mom, now Mewtwo will take you to your hotel so you may turn in for the night." Ash said as Mewtwo appeared out of nowhere next to him, this caused Cynthia and Delia to jump.

"Sorry for making you jump," Mewtwo said in his calm baritone voice, "Please, hold on to my arm as I will teleport us to your room, just think of the Hotel and room number and we will be there shortly."

"Thank you Mewtwo," Delia said, she turned to Ash, who handed over Delcatty's Pokéball and hugged his mother, after saying goodbye, Delia recalled Delcatty and held on to Mewtwo's arm and then they disappeared, Ash heard Mewtwo say in his head that she was in her room safe and then the Genetic Pokémon left his mind.

"You can stay here with me tonight if you want Cynthia," Ash told the blonde Champion who was still cuddling Manaphy, she looked at Ash and smiled before she said, "I will do that as long as you do me a favour tomorrow." Ash asked what the favour was and Cynthia replied saying, "Take me out for dinner tomorrow and become my boyfriend." Once she finished the two Champions had blushes on their face, Ash just laughed and kissed Cynthia, no words were spoken after that, Ash AND Cynthia just sat down on the sofa hugging and kissing with Manaphy fast asleep in between them, Ash knew that everything was going to be OK.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dawn and Barry were walking up the stairs to the VIP section of the Stadium, after getting past the security guard telling him the Jessilinda had sent them, they soon made it to the main lobby of the VIP section and saw Jessie, James and Meowth sitting on the sofas to the side of the lobby.

The two Sinnoh natives headed over to the trio and sat down opposite them and waited in silence, it was five minutes of silence until Barry decided to break it, and what better way to break it than with a fine. "Right, if you don't start talking in the next five seconds I'm finning you, five, four, three." But he was cut off, Meowth had put a check in Barry's hand, it was a check for 1million Pokébucks. "What's this?" Barry asked.

"It's the fine you wanted us to pay." James answered, "We were only going to talk once we had seen how you were going to react."

"Oh, my bad," Barry said as he rubbed the back of his head like Ash used to, before saying, "Here have it back."

"There, is no need, James' parents are rich beyond most people's wildest dreams and both Mr Goodshow and Scott are backing this league, there is no need for the extra money, consider it a sorry for making you wait." Meowth said.

Jessie then decided to get on to the reason why they were all here, "Right, now then, we will tell you about how we became Team Trainer, just know that this information must not become public knowledge," when Dawn and Barry both nodded Jessie continued, "As Ken said, we quit Team Rocket many years ago and are now the 1st position of the Mt. Silver Elite Four, what you don't know is that we were almost dead when Red found us and helped us."

"He recognised us from his journey and could clearly see that we were not in any condition to do anything so he helped us," James said taking over from Jessie, "He took us with him to here, when it was much more barren than it is now, and helped us regain our strength, when we were fit enough to carry on our own, we asked if we could stay and help him achieve his dream as a way to thank him, to do so, we had to find and apologise to Ash Ketchum first," Dawn and Barry gasped at this, "We did find Ash after searching for him, we won't tell you where or how because he and Brock wanted to keep themselves hidden until they were hidden."

At this point a voice called out from the entrance to the VIP, "Are you sure you trust them?"

"Yes I am sure." Jessie called back out, it was then that two figures walked out of the dark entrance way, it was Rocky and surprisingly the Pike Queen Lucy, the two figures were holding hand signifying their relationship.

"Well if you're sure," Rocky said, he then proceeded to take off the helmet that covered his face, once it was off, Dawn and Barry let out a gasp at seeing Brock, "Hello Dawn, hello Barry." Brock said.

"Brock, why did you do this, you just disappeared off the face of the Earth, what happened, not that I am glad to see you, BUT YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN UP TOO OR I AM FINNING YOU!" Barry once again shouted, and once again he found another check in his hand, Barry muttered a 'Oh thanks' before starting to shout at Meowth for giving him more money.

Dawn did not notice any of this, she just stood up and walked slowly over to Brock and Lucy before running at the tall squinting man and crushing him in a hug, "Brock, I've missed you so much," Dawn said into his shirt, to everyone else it sounded muffled but Brock understood it, "Where have you been? What have you been doing? Is Ash with you?"

Brock just chuckled at Dawn's antics, "Some things never change do they Dawn," Brock said, this caused Dawn to blush in embarrassment as she stepped away from him, "To answer your questions in order, I have been here, I have been helping create the Mt. Silver Elite Four and I'm sure you can figure out the answer to the last question."

Dawn thought for a moment before saying, "Ash is the Champion isn't he."

Brock, Lucy, Jessie, James and Meowth just smiled in confirmation, Dawn sank to her knee's because it was a lot to take in, whilst Barry ran around the room screaming "Why was I not told about this? ASH I'M FINNING YOU!" When Barry came to a stop Meowth gave him another check to keep him happy, which then caused Barry to go into another yelling spree, this time without finning anybody.

Dawn stood up suddenly, she had just remembered something that the Traitors had said and probably started to plan, "Brock, Team Trainer, the Traitors are probably planning to steal your Legendries due to them thinking that you do not deserve them and that you poached them."

Brock's face turned into a bit of a scowl at Dawn's words, "If they want to try then they can try," Dawn was about to say something, but Brock beat her to the punch, "But that does not mean that they will succeed." Brock finished, Dawn smiled at these words, Lucy smiled at the exchange before throwing something at Dawn.

Dawn caught it and discovered that it was keys to two rooms in the Premium Hotel, the Hotel that was reserved for the Elite Four and Champions of each region as well as the Frontier Brains and other famous people like Charles Goodshow, Scott and James's parents. "Why are you giving me keys to rooms in the best hotel here?" Dawn asked.

"Because you and Barry are not going to be anywhere around the Traitors," Lucy said, at this point Barry had stopped running around and was standing next to Dawn and listening to everything Lucy was saying, "You are not to tell them that you have rooms in the Premium Hotel, you will go back to where you are currently staying before I will have one of my Pokémon teleport you out of there and into the reception of the Premium Hotel where I will meet you and show you where you're rooms are."

"Ok, but when will we know that you are going to teleport us and our stuff?" Barry asked.

"Do you have one bag each?" Lucy asked, when they both nodded Lucy continued, "You will feel a Psychic presence in your head, this means that you will grab your bag and say you're going to get changed in the bathroom of your rooms and once you are inside say 'I am ready' in your head and my Pokémon will get you out of there."

"Right, we best be going then so the Traitors don't start to worry about us or get suspicious," Barry said, "We will see you later Lucy and see the rest of you tomorrow."

Barry and Dawn were now walking off when Dawn turned around and ran at Brock before hugging him and saying, "I'll see you tomorrow." She then let go and walked over to Barry and waved at the group of people left in the VIP Lounge.

Once they were gone, the rest of the group just said good bye before going their separate ways into the night, wondering what tomorrow wat going to hold.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Author's Note

Once again, I am sorry for not updating, but I promise that I will try harder, I have some ideas lined up ready for the next chapter which will probably be up around the New Year mark on the calendar.

I can't thank you guys enough for the continued support your giving me, 175 Favourite's and 231 Follows, that is a massive increase since the last chapter so thank you so much.

To the Guest if you are still reading this then no, the rest of the Elite Four's and Champions do not know about Ash being betrayed, eventually yes but for now, no.

I am always open to criticism and ideas, just let it be known, I will not be writing that the Traitors are suddenly reformed and are all chummy with Ash because who does that, I don't and I was always the bullied as I grew up so I know more about that than most.

So anyway, thanks for reading, please fav, follow and review, hope you had fun reading this instalment. So until next time, Zeffairan is outta here.


	9. An Interesting Breakfast

._. I am so sorry for not updating, there is a reason, that is at the end of this chapter, please don't kill me, enjoy.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 9 – An Interesting Breakfast**

Ash woke up the next morning on the couch in the main room of the house he shared with the rest of the Mt. Silver Elite Four to find Pikachu, Brock, Steffan, Paul, Jessie, James and Meowth standing in front of him whilst smiling. Ash was about to say something when he heard a groan from beside him, he turned his head to see a mass of blonde hair resting on his shoulder, Ash's memory had finally caught up with him as he smiled and raised a hand to stroke Cynthia's hair.

Cynthia let out another groan, but one of content rather than a sleepy one like before, before opening her eyes and seeing the crowd of people gathered before her. Blushing, Cynthia muttered a 'Morning' before raising her head of Ash's shoulder. She stopped and turned to Ash before squealing and hugging him tightly. This caused everyone but Ash to start laughing.

"Morning to you too Cynthia," Ash said as he was released from the hug that bound him to his girlfriend, not that he was complaining, "Yeah, that's right, laugh it up guys." Ash said to his friends who were laughing so hard some of them were on the floor laughing. Ash just ignored them then and kissed Cynthia good morning and then got up for breakfast.

Everyone entered the dining room to see the main table laid for a lot more than were currently present, Ash was about to ask why there were so many spaces laid out when there was a flash of light from outside and a knock on the door momentarily afterwards. Ash opened the door to see his mother, the regional Professors, Gary Oak, Tracey Sketchit, the Pike Queen Lucy, Mr Goodshow, Scott, James' parents William and Wendy, the two hosts Ken and Amy, the Referee Zack, Dawn and Barry. Ash was surprised to see the last two, but due to his Aura he could tell that they were pleased to see him and that Dawn was sorry for what had happened, but he needed to sit down at some point and sort it out with her. There were several 'Hi's', 'Hello's' and 'Good Mornings' from the crowd and a hug that rivalled Cynthia's from Dawn.

"Morning everyone," Ash said, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well Ashy Boy a certain Psychic Feline invited us all here saying there was a breakfast party to celebrate the unveiling of not only the new Elite Four and Champion, the engagement of Jessie and James and you getting a girlfriend." Gary said, "Well then Ashy Boy, who is the girl that managed to get into your thick skull."

Ash was about to answer when, "Ash, who is it and why are you taking so long?" Cynthia asked as she walked out the front door, cuddling Manaphy in her arms, she saw the assembled crowd and blushed in embarrassment when she basically revealed she had spent the night.

Gary whistled, "Dam Ash you got lucky." This resulted in a stream of water colliding with Gary's face which caused him to fall on his bum, Ash chuckled as Manaphy let out a 'Humph', "I think it is best that you don't insult my girlfriend Gare Bear." This caused the crowd and Cynthia to laugh at Gary who after a couple of seconds laughed as well realising that he had deserved it.

"Sorry to sound impatient, but may we come in for food?" Professor Sycamore asked, Ash stepped aside and gestured to the open front door with his hand, as everyone filled in Ash thought about how Mewtwo was going to get his just rewards later, most likely in the form of a smaller pink Psychic Feline.

Once everyone was in, Ash offered Cynthia his arm and proceeded to escort her into the dining room where everyone was sitting at the long table, the head of the table and the seat to its immediate right were free, there were also tables lining the far wall of the room full of cooked and continental breakfast food for everyone to serve themselves with. Ash lead Cynthia with everyone watching them, this caused the two of them to blush in embarrassment, and helped her with her seat as a gentleman would do to a Lady, once Ash had sat down he realised everyone was waiting for him to say they could get up and eat the food, he smirked and whispered to Cynthia, "Do you think we should make them wait in agony?"

"As funny as it would be, I would like to eat as well due to our match being later and Jessie's and James's match being in an hour and a half's time." Cynthia said with a smile that told Ash that he had better let them eat. He was about to let them eat when.

'MMURGMUR'

Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as his stomach clearly put its alliance with Cynthia, "Old habits die hard I guess, enjoy the food everyone." Ash could have sworn that there was a sigh of relief being let out by some people, but he chose to ignore it. Turning to his left he struck up a conversation with Brock, "So, who are you facing in this first round with Bertha?"

"Oh, just some random trainers, I think you may have battled one of them at some point in Kanto all those years ago," Brock said, he turned and watched the guests mingle with the Elite Four, "I know you can tell that she did not want to be part of the group all those years ago."

"I know," Ash said, Cynthia at this point had gone up to get food for herself and Manaphy because she was still carrying the infant around with her, "But I just can't go up and say that all is forgiven and that we are best friends again."

"I understand that," Brock said, "But I think that you may want to sit down and talk with her about the lead up to the betrayal, then you will be able to figure out the best approach possible." Ash wanted to ask what had happened, but he understood that it was Dawn's story to tell, so he nodded, the two of them stood at the same time, and went to get something to eat.

As everyone ate the breakfast and made small talk about various topics, the most prominent being the first-round match-ups, Ash cast his mind out to three Pokémon telling them to meet up with him outside of the house due to them being the three Pokémon that he would be using in this round. He talked over strategies with Cynthia and laughed when Gary told everyone that his partner was going to be his crush, the High-Flying Gym Leader from Unova Skyla, Ash made a joke about the fact that he went around with a group of cheerleaders during his journey's so he had better not chicken out of battling alongside his crush.

It was at that point that Ash stood up and started to speak, "I would just like to say a few words, firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming, even though it was a surprise for me too (there were a few chuckles at this), I would also like to say thanks to Mr Goodshow, Scott and William and Wendy for funding this project, without you we would be nowhere near completing the League, remember the cave-in fiasco guys (there were a few grumbles from Jessie, James and Meowth who were at fault due to making a Mecha to help them that, as usual, backfired on them), I believe that I speak on behalf of everyone here when I congratulate Jessie and James on their engagement, I just hope they both realise who wears the pants in this relationship (Everyone including Jessie and James laughed), and finally, no matter what has happened in the past, the future is open to us all, it is not set in stone and it is up to us what we do with our lives, so thank you all for coming and I hope you all enjoy the Tournament." Ash sat down to an applause from everyone present.

With half an hour till Jessie's and James' battle Mewtwo teleported the guests to their hotel suites and everyone else prepared for the first day of Battling

Authors Note

So, I owe you all an explanation, for some reason my BRAND NEW LAPTOP STOPPED WORKING, well Microsoft Office stopped working but that is beside the point, I have only recently managed to get it working and now that all of my academic work if safe I can turn my very limited attention span back to this story, sorry for making you think I had given up, I would have said something but when I read a story and someone says that the story never seems to carry on from there so I did not want to Jinx it.

Now DracoSteel has asked for longer chapters, I will try and make them longer, but please realise that the chapters may be coming out later if so (not as late as this one I hope), this chapter is short, I took it out of the next chapter which will be longer, most of the chapters are currently under 4,000 words so I will try and double it, if it's too much then please say.

Hope you enjoy this instalment of Friends, Traitors and a New League.

Zeffairan

P.S. To the person who reviewed in another language, your rude, if you going to dis me then at least say it in English please, or Welsh, my national language.


End file.
